Light Squabbling
by carrot-fries
Summary: Rachel really likes to push Quinn's buttons. Warning: G!P


Title: Light Squabbling

Rating: Nc-17

Pairing:Quinn/Rachel

Warning: G!P (Girl peen)

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee, but I still use its characters for my own purposes. Oh and I name-dropped someone's AU Quinn ;)

* * *

Rachel smacked her bubblegum while they fucked.

"Your bad habit is turning our sex life into a cheesy porn flick," Quinn said, her crucifix swaying and twinkling between them as she thrusted lazily into the girl beneath her.

Rachel continued to play with the wad of pink Stride gum. She stretched it with her tongue, and looked up defiantly at Quinn. She thought about how the next time they'd do this, maybe her hair should be in pigtails. Spiting Quinn was easier and more fun to do than hopscotch.

Quinn looked at the tongue wiggling at her in rapt fascination, then she met Rachel's defiance with quicker thrusts. The motion made the bed creak, and tap the wall every few seconds. Rachel had to bite down on her gum to keep from swallowing it.

She tried to keep up with the rhythm for a while— she was ready to admit defeat but then Quinn, thankfully, slowed down.

"Hurry u-up I need to practice my scales soon," Rachel said, channeling the bored housewife she saw getting drilled by her slob of a husband on Showtime last night.

An Emmy award winning performance on Rachel's part, except for the fact that she was squeezing up Quinn's dick with her walls and meeting her thrust for thrust. It was hard to remain totally unaffected with Quinn's abs rubbing against her so often.

"You can do them now if you want. Fuck, you could read the newspaper too. Just let me have my… fun." Quinn's voice quivered a little as she forced herself inside up to the hilt.

Rachel gasped at her rudeness (also because the rude girl hit her g-spot).

"You asshole. I don't know how I ever let you talk me into this," she said, flabbergasted. Her words lost some of their edge as she moved her legs to lock behind Quinn's back. Her libido was, obviously, Judas incarnate.

Quinn suddenly stopped thrusting. "Tell me more about your outrage— when you're not creaming my dick." she said, leaning close enough to touch the tip of Rachel's nose with hers.

They sized each other up for a few seconds, then they shared a smile— like the secret-smile a volunteer hostage and a robber shared when they were miles away from the bank in the getaway car. Rachel felt like one of them should say _we fooled 'em good, huh_.

There was just something endlessly entertaining about their secret arrangement. Every smile and every quirked brow was tied to their own private language, whether they were screwing each other in Rachel's room or picking fights in the school halls.

Of course, they did everything to prevent the nosey gleeclub from finding out about them. Rachel could just picture the fall-out if they did. Cue the faux glee teaching lesson transforming into an intervention about how their actions affected Finn ( her and Quinn's shared Ex). She'd probably have to call the school board when Finn and Shue started singing "My First Love" to each other.

Then they'd have to spend the rest of their time dodging Ms. Pillsbury and her spectacularly inappropriate pamphlets. She probably had "A Lady Never Swallows Anything but Her Pride" and "Dental dam? Yes Ma'am." saved up for an occasion like this.

Quinn leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and searching like it was Quinn's own way of saying she was ready to ditch the whole fuck-buddy business and move up to something more serious. Rachel held onto shaggy blonde hair and moaned into the kiss. She poked her tongue into Quinn's mouth without seeking permission, then she tickled the underside of Quinn's tongue and lured it back to her mouth. Quinn pulled back and landed 1…2…3 butterfly kisses on Rachel's swollen lips, before delving back in.

When they separated and Rachel was able recall the date and the president's first name, the first thing she saw was her piece of gum captured between Quinn's teeth. Rachel pouted as she watched her gum disappear inside Quinn's mouth.

Quinn was such a weasel.

"We're having sex not watching the Redsox lose to the Yankees," she stated, matter-of-factly. Rachel thought she sounded peevish, like jewfro.

"You're a bigger geek than I am. Give it back before I have to give you a wedgie," Rachel said, openly smug because she was taunting Mckinley's precious head cheerio— during sex.

Stupid move. Now the blonde had something to prove.

Quinn looked her dead in the eye, took the gum out her mouth and threw it across the room. The thwack it made as it hit the dresser was covered by Rachel's high pitched shrieking.

"You're cleaning that up, right now!"

"Uh-huh," Quinn said, resting her forehead on the pillow behind Rachel as she slowly started moving her hips again. Rachel mumbled about disinfectant and maids' outfits until her words slowly tapered of into delighted sighs.

This was the weird little game they constantly played. The head cheerio and the gleeclub queen could barely fit their egos into the same room; the fact that they were fuck-buddy frenemies only made their squabbling escalate.

Quinn pushed herself back unto her elbows. Her eyes were half-closed in ecstasy— or maybe she was looking at Rachel's boobs. The brunette wasn't quick to judge either way, as she stared unapologetically at Quinn's boobs.

She stared until something else caught her eye— Quinn's crucifix. Sometimes she watched it go back and forth while they fucked; the focusing technique helped her fight the urge to pull her hair and pant Quinn's name. The blonde didn't need that kind of ego boost. The second Quinn noticed its presence, she'd swing the pendant around to rest between her shoulder blades.

She must have heard Rachel's thoughts, because, not a minute later, she spun around her necklace.

Rachel wondered if she was trying to shelter little gold Jesus from their activities (Quinn was weird and superstitious like that).

"Oh! _Oh_, fuck, Quinn. Harder," she said, arching off the bed, shooting Quinn a look that made toes curl. The blonde had brushed her g-spot and Rachel didn't force down her initial reaction like she usually did.

She wasn't totally against giving a little ego stroke, especially when she wanted to manipulate the girl. This time she'd even managed to frighten some pre-come out of Quinn.

"You want it? Take it." Quinn moaned, falling on top of Rachel so she could grind their hips together. The motion turned into a semi- body roll.

While Quinn was distracted, Rachel reached around and grabbed the pendant. She forgot what she was supposed to be doing because— _fuck_— that little move Quinn did. _God bless cheerleading_.

Rachel accidentally tugged on the chain, and Quinn was suddenly on the alert.

"What are you doing?"

In her excitement, Rachel clumsily spun the necklace around Quinn's neck— the pendant landed haphazardly right on top of her lips. _When life give you lemons,_ she thought.

"Hey, let go, you'll break it. How are you even—" Quinn's head froze beside Rachel's face when she felt the chain snag. "Are you biting my necklace?" she asked incredulously, as she carefully felt her way across Rachel's mouth. Rachel grinned widely, exposing the pointy edges of the pendant to Quinn's fingers.

"Your oral fixation is getting ridiculous." She sighed and Rachel chuckled. "Whatever," Quinn mumbled, then, like the little engine that could, she started slowly pushing her hips into Rachel again; though her movements were quite limited, she did her best. _I think I can- I think I can- I think I can,_ Rachel chanted in her head (she'd smutted up so many childhood memories with her antics).

Rachel felt sorry for the girl so she hooked her pointer finger in the necklace, giving her more freedom to move. Quinn took the opportunity to push herself up on one elbow.

She finger-combed shaggy hair out of her eyes then she stared down at Rachel darkly.

Rachel chuckled, she wanted to tell Quinn that, that wasn't how she should look at someone when her penis was brushing their cervix.

"Not gonna let go, huh."

"Nope."

Quinn started bucking against her at a punishing pace. Rachel held on for dear life until she was given respite.

"Fuck. You're good at that. I feel like I'll owe you something afterwards. Cash or credit?"

She decided that she wasn't done messing with Quinn— she was feeling more mischievous than usual (a terrible predicament on Quinn's sex drive).

"I'm not your whore. If anything, you're my bitch," Quinn said, furrowing her brows. Rachel was clearly breaking her concentration.

"Funny, because I have the leash. That makes yo—"

"Oh for pete's sake," Quinn growled, covering Rachel's mouth with her palm. The brunette's finger slipped from the necklace.

Satisfied that she wouldn't say another word, Quinn let go of her face. Rachel rolled eyes and pouted, but remained silent.

"Better," Quinn whispered, slipping her palms behind Rachel and moved them both up to a sitting position. She swung Rachel's arms around her neck and kissed her pout away.

They kissed until Rachel felt hands on her hips pulling her up so the blonde could pull out and scoot away.

Quinn sat back and jerked herself off, grinning a little as she tapped her dick to her stomach, their legs over-lapped at the knees. Rachel knew what she wanted, but held out.

She liked to trod the tight rope between Quinn's desperation and animal instinct. If she stood right in the center of both feelings, Quinn became putty in her hands, strung out on lust. Of course, if Rachel toed outside the balance, she would have deal with soreness and finger-size bruises on her hips for the rest of the week. What Quinn didn't know was that she toed the line on purpose more often than not.

"Please," Quinn whimpered, curling her toes when her fingers reached the top of her prick.

_Putty._

* * *

Rachel sucked Quinn in and tongued the underside of her cock— silently rewarding her for not making any jibes at her that involved oral fixation and penis. She let Quinn's dick fall out of her mouth with a wet pop then she edged up and bit her hipbone. She giggled when Quinn spasmed.

Quinn pushed Rachel's head down so she could smack her cheek with her penis. "Here. Suck." She smiled when the brunette did just that "See, now you won't have to chew gum or leave teeth marks in my fucking jewelry. Just try not to bite me."

Quinn was such a let down, sometimes.

In times like these Rachel regretted getting Quinn a certain dirty dvd. It was obviously turning her into a bigger jerk. She thought her secret-sorta-girlfriend would appreciate seeing another intersex person who rocked her uniqueness. Who would have guessed that the pink haired rebel would turn into Quinn's idol. Before Punky Rooster, Quinn didn't even think to ask for a blowjob in the middle of sex. It was sorta cute how she was like an Ikea manual of sex, originally: step 1. Oral; step 2. penis screws vagina.

"Fuck, baby— the things you do to me," Quinn said, she sounded earnest even as she jerked herself further into Rachel's mouth.

Baby, huh? That was new. Maybe Rachel would have to send flowers to a porn star tomorrow.

Rachel stopped sucking Quinn, kissing the tip, before she moved back until her back hit the bed head. She spread her legs and bent her knee, giving Quinn the best view in the house.

"C'mere."

Quinn crawled on her knees until she was facing Rachel's pussy. She didn't await any instruction as she tucked into Rachel's cunt like she was hungry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked when Quinn tried to pull back after a few measly seconds.

"I want to fuck you, with something other than my tongue."

"No fair, I stayed longer than you did," Rachel whined, smushing Quinn's face where she needed it most.

"Thas caus' you lie it more 'n me."

"Kiss her and say sorry," Rachel said, pushing Quinn's forehead so she could spread herself open.

Instead, Quinn bit her clit and then gave it a broad stroke with her tongue. Quinn knew just how to make her eyes cross.

Rachel held Quinn's hair in a clumsy ponytail so she could watch. She thought it made her look like a samurai (or David Beckham channeling a samurai). The way she sworded down her clitoris was totally samurai-esque.

Rachel squirmed as Quinn stuck her tongue inside and tongue fucked her pussy until she received something for her effort.

"Fuck, fine, you can do do what you want,' Rachel said, panting because Quinn made her a trembling mess. She almost orgasmed again when she saw the girl's wet face pop up from between her legs— pupils blown and hair standing on end.

Quinn laid on her back and Rachel crawled onto her lap, when she finally caught her breath.

"Hold it up so I can—"

Before she could finish, Quinn already had her dick in her hand rubbing Rachel's folds eagerly, the quirk in her brow said _what took you so long?_

Rachel hissed from a combination of pleasure and pain when she eased down(she'd definitely feel that tomorrow. yay). They started moving against each other vigorously after a few attempts to get a steady rhythm.

A door creaked in the distance and it made them pause, momentarily. " My dads! You locked my room door, right?" Rachel asked, slightly panicked.

Quinn shook her head and Rachel tried to move off her lap.

"Calm down, they probably expect this with a kid like you." She smirked when Rachel's mouth hung open. "They'll probably more concerned that you didn't leave the sock on the door like you usually do."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. Quinn was really trying to best her now. Too bad, she'd lose.

She leaned down and whispered, "You mean like when I'm alone with your mom."

"Fuck."

Quinn bucked and spasmed, then shot hot come inside Rachel.

"I win."

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing," Rachel said, hopping off Quinn to lock the door properly. She padded back to the bed to snuggle up to her sex-hazy would-be girlfriend.

* * *

**An: Yeah... I was in the middle of writing a non- g!p fic when this kinda popped out. This is part one of two.**

**An:2 I was almost finished writing this when I found out that Dianna can actually do a body roll... help I've fallen and I can't get up.**


End file.
